


Yes

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you say "yes" to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



> This is a drabble mini-series based on 3 prompts that I was given and put together. The prompts are in bold and begin each drabble.

“ **Please don’t do this** ,” Phryne whispered, eyes flitting from Jack’s earnest face to some of the other diners in the restaurant.

Moments before, he had said, “Right, then,” laid his napkin down on the table, and dropped to one knee in front of her.

“Phryne Fisher,” he said, taking her hand in his.

“Don’t, Jack, please…”

She loved him, yes. Passionately, completely, ridiculously. He had been her only lover for many months now, and she hadn’t found herself regretting it for a second. But marriage? No, no, she could not do it. How could he fail to understand that? Until this night, she had been under the impression that he not only understood but shared her disinclination. But how could she refuse him without gutting him - gutting this marvelous relationship they had created? Could they carry on as before or would she lose him entirely?

Then again, what would be lost, exactly, if she said yes?

Her eyes stung. Her heart lodged itself in her throat. And just as Jack opened his mouth to speak - indeed, before she herself knew what she was doing - she gasped, “Yes!”

Jack was speaking, too, asking her with a smile if she would go to this year’s ball as his partner.

She gaped at him, and he tilted his head to the side in bemusement.

“Yes… to the ball,” he said. But there was something in his gaze.

“To the ball,” she replied. “Yes.”

* * *

“ **You did _what_?!** ”

Phryne threw back her scotch and poured another. “It was nothing, Mac. I don’t think Jack noticed at all. He didn’t say anything if he did.”

Mac narrowed her eyes, swirling her glass in one hand. She took a sip and stared at her friend over the rim, eyebrows raised. Distinct silence. “Sometimes one blurts things out without a thought,” she said at last. “Almost always a mistake.”

“Precisely.”

Another silence, then: “So you didn’t mean it.”

“Of course not!” Phryne laughed and stared down at her drink. “How could I have meant it?”

“And even if you had meant to say it, it was because you were afraid of losing him.”

“No.” Phryne frowned. “No, I wasn’t afraid.” She looked up at her friend suddenly, eyes wide. “Mac, I wasn’t afraid.”

“What were you, then?”

Phryne sank down into the chair behind her. “I was rather deliriously excited.”

* * *

“ **I think we need to talk** ,” Jack said as Phryne straightened his bow tie.

She stepped back, turned to her mirror, and pretended to adjust her hairpiece. “What about?” she asked in her most lilting pitch.

Smiling, Jack slid his arms around her from behind and pressed his nose into her hair before whispering kisses down the slope of her neck. “You know very well what about,” he said, his voice as low as hers had been high.

“Jack,” she sighed, leaning back against him, “don’t stop.”

But he did stop. His eyes met hers in the mirror. “You said ‘yes.’”

Phryne smiled easily and shrugged. “That’s why we have a ball to attend tonight,” she said.

“You didn’t say 'yes’ to the ball.” When she looked away, he continued, more softly, “Did you think I was proposing? I confess that I meant it to be grand and amusing in that way, but… Phryne?” He turned her around in his arms and tilted her chin up with his fingers. “Did you say 'yes’ to marrying me?”

“I did.”

He ran two fingers along her clavicle. “I thought you didn’t want to be married.”

“I didn’t,” she said. “I don’t. But… but I would marry you. If you wanted to.” Their eyes held for a long time. “ _Do_ you want to? I thought… that is, I assumed… I suppose I convinced myself that you don’t want to.”

“I don’t,” he smiled. “But I would marry you. If you wanted to.”

“That’s 'no’ to marriage, then, and 'yes’ to each other,” she said, returning his smile.

There was only one response he could give: “Yes.”

Their lips met in the middle, and as Jack’s mouth wandered elsewhere, Phryne breathed, “Yes, Jack… Yes…”


End file.
